Love On A Beach
by catsare1
Summary: Quinn and her friends go spend a couple of days on the beach. Love blooms, Relationships grow and the teens learn a thing or two. Please read and review and i hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat on my bed in my dorm that i shared with Zoey and Lola. I was studying for a test that i had in a couple of days but i wanted to be ready for it. Just then, Zoey came into the room.

"Hey Quinn" said Zoey.

"Hey" i replied back as i closed my science book and pushed it to the side. She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What's up?" i asked her.

"Not much. Chase wants to go to the beach and stay there for the weekend and i suggested that we should go with all of our friends" Zoey answered me.

"Sounds like fun" i said.

"So does that mean you will go?" Zoey asked. I nodded and she smiled. She hugged me.

"awesome. Logan is going to ask his dad if we can borrow his beach house in Hawaii for a couple of days. He wants to talk to you about it" said Zoey.

"Okay" i said. I got off my bed and followed Zoey out of the dorm. We walked down a bunch of hallways till we reached Sushi Rocks.

"Hey guys" i greeted as i walked over to my friends. i looked around for my boyfriend of six months and found him talking on the phone with his dad a little ways from everyone else. I walked over to him. Then i sat down at the table across from him. He smiled at me when i sat down and i grinned back. Then he hung up his phone.

"Well, guys dad said we can borrow his beach house for a couple of days," Logan said with a big smile. Everyone cheered. I got off my seat and hugged Logan. Then we kissed passionately.

When we pulled away, Logan spoke. "So is that okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah it's great Logan" i said. "I would love to spend a couple of days on a beach in Hawaii with my friends and amazing boyfriend."

Logan smiled and kissed me again.

No One's POV

"So when are we leaving?" asked Lola.

"Tomorrow morning so i suggest going to your dorm rooms and start packing" said Logan.

"Sweet" said michael as he grabbed his gf's Lisa's hand and they ran out of Sushi Rocks.

"This will be awesome won't it Zoe?" asked Chase to Zoey.

"Yeah it will. It will be so much fun," said Zoey. She kissed Chase and he kissed her back.

"I just can't wait to get out of here," said Lola's boyfriend, Vince. "even though i do love PCA it gets really annoying around here when theres not much to do."

"Yeah it does," agreed Lola. "But i'm sure when we go to the beach, we will find plenty of awesome things to do" she winked at Vince and he smiled and blushed slightly. Then he picked Lola up, which caused her to squeal, before he ran out of Sushi rocks, with Lola in his arms.

"Well, if we are leaving in the morning, I'm going to go start packing" said Zoey as she got off the couch she was sitting on with Chase. Chase got off the couch too.

"Can i help you pack, Zoe?" he asked her.

"Yes, as long as you pack as soon as I'm done packing my things" said Zoey.

"Okay Zoey" said Chase. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. Zoey turned and looked at Quinn and Logan but they were too busy making out to even notice them.

She shook her head with a knowing smile before she and Chase left the hangout.

Quinn's POV

When Logan and i parted so that we could take a breather i turned around and saw my friends all had left.

"Hm, they must have gone to their dorms to start packing" said Logan as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Probably" i said.

Logan kissed my cheek and i blushed. He smiled and kissed down my cheek to my neck where his lips lingered. when he was just about to bite and suck my neck, i pulled away from him.

"I should get back to my dorm and start packing as well" I said to Logan as i looked at him.

He pouted. "But babe why can't we stay here for awhile?" he gave me a puppy dog pout.

I giggled and kissed his nose. "Sweety i would love to but if i don't start packing soon-" he interrupted me by kissing me hard on the mouth. I grinned against his lips as we french kissed.

when in came for the need of oxygen again we pulled away. i placed my hands on Logan's face. "I love you so much Logan Reese" i said.

"I love you too Quinn Pensky" said Logan. i smiled and kissed Logan. Then, hand in hand, we left Sushi Rocks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The next morning, we all woke up. Everybody had their things packed and ready to go, except for me. i, of course was just adding the last bit of things to my luggage. Logan had already left our dorm early to go get the cars ready, so i was left at our dorm finishing the packing. While i was adding the last few things to my purse, a knock was heard at my door.**

**"Come in" I said.**

**I turned to see Dustin, Zoey's younger brother, and Zoey walk into my dorm.**

**"hey guys" i greeted.**

**"Morning Quinn" said Zoey.**

**"Hey" sighed Dustin as he crossed his arms. I looked at Dustin.**

**"What's wrong with you?" i asked him.**

**"He's jealous that he can't come with us" Zoey told me. Dustin sat down on my bed, his arms still crossed over his small chest.**

**"I'm sorry Dustin that you can't go with us" I say. "Maybe next time" i added.**

**"Yeah, you mean never," he mumbled. "I just don't think its fair that i can't go. I mean i went on the last trip when we went to the beach."**

**"Yeah but that was different, Dustin" said Zoey. "You will just have to sit this one out little brother. I'm sorry."**

**"I'll tell you what though Dustin" i said as an idea came to me. I walked over to my desk and pulled out my two connected video wireless two way camcorders.**

**"What?" asked Dustin curiously.**

**"How bout you take my video cam corder here thats connected to this one and you can watch us at the beach. Plus you will be able to communicate with us by using this. That way it will be like you are at the beach when your actually not" i explained to him as i handed one of my camcorders over to the 13 year old.**

**Dustin took the camcorder and looked it over in his hands. **

**"So while you guys are using that one i will be able to communicate and talk to you guys plus watch you with this one?" he said.**

**I nodded. "Yep. Its kind of like a walkie talkie except this baby has a video corder, microphone and a few other little gadgets in it" i said. "Pretty neat huh?"**

**"Yeah I'll say," said Zoey as she took the camcorder i was holding and played with it in her hands. I took it away from her so that she wouldn't drop it. i placed it in my purse before i zipped my purse up.**

**Suddenly Chase entered my dorm.**

**"Guys we have to get going. The limos are here," he said.**

**"Okay" said Zoey. She hugged her brother.**

**"i'll see you later little brother."**

**"See ya Zoe" said Dustin. "Bye Quinn."**

**"Bye Dustin" i said before i followed my friends out the door, my suitcase, purse and blue tote bag in toe. **

**When we got outside of PCA i saw the two black limos that my boyfriend got for us, waiting for us. I smiled as i saw Logan talking to one of the limo drivers.**

**"You ready for an amazing beach time?" asked Lola behind me. I shook my head, ignoring the not so appropriate thoughts about me and Logan and turned to look at my friend.**

**"You betcha" i said with a smile. **

**"And Logan said that at the beach house we will all be able to have our own rooms. Well couples have to share a room in other words," said Michael as he joined us with Lisa.**

**Lisa smiled longingly at her boyfriend. "It will be amazing," she said. Michael smiled at her and they kissed.**

**"I'm so excited!" said Zoey with a big smile. Chase had his arm around her shoulders, a rather large smile also on his face as well.**

**"Me too this trip is going to be sweet" said Chase.**

**"Yeah it will be"said Vince.**

**Then Logan walked over to his friends as two tall men started to put their things in one of the limos.**

**"REady too go guys?" Logan asked his friends.**

**"You betcha man" said Chase.**

**"Yeah we are" said Zoey.**

**"I can't wait" said Lola.**

**"Me either" said Vince. **

**"Lets go have a good time guys" said Michael.**

**"Yeah" agreed Lisa.**

**"we're ready honey" i said to Logan with a smile. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and i slightly blushed.**

**"Okay guys. Into the limo!" Logan said and we all got into our limo. We left PCA a couple of minutes later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we got to the beach i looked out the window of the limo and smiled. I saw the mansion and grinned. It was huge. Then i felt Logan wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Isn't it great?" he said in my ear. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes it is" i said,

he kissed my cheek. "wait until you see the room we will be sleeping in," whispered Logan in my ear. i madly blushed and smiled longingly up into his handsome face.

Then we all felt the limo stop and we all got out. Then one of the drivers started to unload the limo that had all of our luggage in it.

"Man, this place is sweet" said Chase. He was holding hands with Zoey.

"Yeah it is" Zoey agreed.

"This is so cool" said Michael. He and Vince slapped a high five.

"I can agree to that" said Vince.

"I love it" said Lola.

"Me too" said Lisa. "Lets go check out our rooms." Then Logan took out of his pocket keys to the rooms that each couple would have. he gave the keys to each of the men.

We all ran inside. A tall butler opened the door for us when we knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Sir Logan your father called and hoped you enjoyed your ride here" said the butler. He had a british accent.

"Thanks Charlie and tell dad i had a great ride here" said Logan.

The butler nodded as he led the group of teenagers into the mansion. The teens all smiled and grinned as they looked at the inside of the beautiful mansion that they were going to stay in for a couple of nights. "Come on Zoe, lets go check out our room" said Chase. And he grabbed Zoey's hand. They ran over to the elevators.

"I'm going to head to the beach" said Lola as she started to head to the back door that led to the patio and the way to the beach.

"But babe, don't you want to see our room?" asked Vince.

"Yes later" answered Lola. "I'll meet you at the beach."

"Um, okay" said Vince and he watched Lisa leave the room. Then he grabbed their things and headed toward their room. Lisa and Michael headed up the stairs to their room.

"So where's our room Logan?" i asked him.

Logan smiled at me before he grabbed my hand. He interlocked our fingers. Then we walked into the living room and over to the fire place. I gave Logan a look.

"Uh Logan?" i said but he silenced me with a sound kiss to my lips. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. I felt him press a button behind me and suddenly i felt us and the fire place behind us turning. i pulled away from Logan and smiled as i saw the fireplace turn all the way around so that the wall was now facing the living room. when i turned around to see where my boyfriend had brought me i couldn't believe my eyes. (here im talking about like this revolving wall that spins all the way around)

There was a huge queen sized bed with red blankets and matching pillow cases and heart shaped pillows. In the room there was candles lit all the way around the room. there was a love seat and almost all of the furniture was red.

"Oh Logan its beautiful" I said. I smiled at him and we kissed,

"I was hoping you would love it" said Logan.

"Oh i do. Its perfect" I told him.i walked over to a window and threw back the curtains. we had our very own sun porch off our bedroom and a perfect view of the beach. I smiled.

Logan walked over to me and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. i leaned back against him.

"This is beautiful Logan" i said.

"Yes you are" said Logan as he stared at me. I smiled and blushed.

"You really think i am beautiful?" i asked him turning around in his arms so that i look up into his handsome face.

"I don't think so, Quinn" said Logan. He smiled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "i know so," he finished with a genuine smile. I smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

"Now our friends are waiting outside for us" said Logan after we parted a few minutes later. He offered me his arm in a cheesy gesture. "Shall we join them?"

I smiled and linked his arm with his. "Yes i think we shall," i said. Then, arm in arm, we left our room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn and Logan walked outside where their friends were. They were sitting on the back porch near the swimming pool and jacuzzi.  
>"Wow a swimming pool and a jacuzzi? Awesome!" said Lola.<br>"I know right?" agreed Zoey who was smiling from ear to ear. "Your really lucky that your parents can afford things like this Logan."  
>"Yeah I guess I am. I'm just glad I can share it with my friends" said Logan with a grin.<br>"We really appreciate that you would ask your parents about us staying here" said Chase.  
>"Yeah man its really awesome of you" agreed Vince.<br>"Your welcome guys. Go on enjoy yourselves" Logan said. Everyone got up from their chairs. Chase slipped off his shirt and shoes leaving only his trunks on. He jumped into the pool getting Zoey who was wearing a pink one piece bathing suit wet.  
>"Chase!" squealed Zoey. Chase laughed.<br>"Sorry babe" said Chase.  
>"Oh you will be sorry Mister" said Zoey. She jumped into the water. And then she started splashing Chase. He laughed and splashed her back.<br>"Come on Vince lets go to the beach" said Lola. Vince nodded and grabbed her hand in hers. They interlocked their fingers and left the porch walking to the beach.  
>"You know what I really want to do?" asked Michael to Lisa.<br>"What honey?" said Lisa.  
>"I want to make a sand castle with you" said Mike.<br>"Okay we can make a really big one" said Lisa with a smile.  
>"Okay" agreed Michael. He and Lisa grabbed shovels and pails and followed behind Vince and Lola to the beach.<br>"I want to play a game of tennis ball" said Quinn as she grabbed a tennis ball racket. Logan grabbed the other racket and a ball.  
>"Okay. But lets make it interesting babe" said Logan with a smirk.<br>"Okay" said Quinn.  
>"The loser has to take the winner out to dinner and pay for it" said Logan.<br>"Okay deal" said Quinn. "But just so you know I'm going to win."  
>"Yeah right hon. I've been playing this game since the first grade. I'm going to win" said Logan<br>"No I'm going to win" said Quinn.  
>"No I am" said Logan. They argued as they walked away toward the tennis court. Zoey and Chase watched them go.<br>"Those two are so in love" said Zoey.  
>"Yeah they are" said Chase. "Just like us." Zoey smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. Then she dunked Chase under the water.<p>

LQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQLQ

After Quinn beat Logan 3 wins to 0 Logan surrendered and promised he would take Quinn out to dinner. He called up a The Alamo Restaurant and saved a table for them. When he was done talking to the host he hung up his cell phone. He was in the living room looking at a black velvet box that was in his hand.  
>"Hey Logan" said Chase as he entered the room. A towel was wrapped around his waist.<br>"Uh hey man" said Logan as he slid the black box underneath a pillow so Chase couldn't see it. Chase who knew that maneuver all too well saw Logan put something under the pillow that he was sitting next to.  
>"Uh Logan what do you got there man?' said Chase.<br>"What? Nothing man. Why do you think I have something? I mean what would I be hiding? I don't hide things" Logan rambled in a nervous like way. Chase ran over to the couch and reached for the pillow. Logan tried to stop him but Chase knocked him out of the way. Logan went down to the ground and Chase grabbed the pillow picked it up and then picked up the black velvet box.  
>"Ah ha! I got your little- what is it?" said Chase as he looked at the small box in his hand.<br>"Its something for Quinn now will you please give it back to me?" said Logan.  
>"Something for Quinn huh? Well lets just see what we have- OMG" shouted Chase when he opened the box to see what was inside. Michael and Vince walked into the room when they heard Chase shout. Logan stood up and grabbed the box out of Chase's hand. He shoved it into his pocket closing the lid as he did so.<br>"Guys whats going on?" asked Michael.  
>"Yeah we heard you shout man. Is everything okay?" said Vince.<br>Chase looked at Logan. "Not a word" Logan mouthed at him. He begged him with pleading eyes not to say anything to the others. Chase saw the look he was giving him and sighed. He wouldn't say anything. Yet.  
>"Uh it was nothing guys. I stobbed my toe on the coffee table" said Chase.<br>"Are you sure man? You sound more shocked then hurt" said Michael as he gave his best friend a look.  
>"I'm sure Mike" said Chase giving him a look back. "I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe thats all. More shocked and surprised me then anything. And right now its throbbing so if you will excuse me I'm going to go put some ice on it" Chase added.<br>He pretended to be sore and limped slightly on his right leg. He left the room.  
>"Stupid Chase when will he leaarn about wearing shoes inside the house?" said Logan with a chuckle.<br>"He must have forgotten" said Vince.  
>"He usually doesn't but then again knowing Chase he does a lot of things that he doesn't really mean to do" said Michael.<br>"Haven't we all?" said Logan. "Now if you guys will excuse me I have a date with my girlfriend tonight that I need to go get ready for." He walked out of the room.  
>"Do you really think Chase stubbed his toe?" asked Vince to Michael.<br>"No" said Michael. "Something is up. And I'm going to find out what it is."  
>"Would you like some help man?"<br>"Sure Vince the more the merrier" said Michael. Vince grinned and they both sat down on the couch. Vince grabbed a video game controller as Michael turned on the tv with the remote and then pressed a game controller to start the game system that Logan had in each living room.  
>They started racing against each other until they played a couple games and then gave up to go and spend more time with the girlfriends.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael and Vince walked back outside to the beach. They saw Chase and Zoey lying on a beach blanket talking.

"Hey guys" said Vince.

"Sup Chase, Zoey" said Michael.

"Hey guys. Why aren't you with your girlfriends?" asked Chase curiously.

"Because they ditched us for a tanning room only for girls" said Vince crossing his arms.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea" said Zoey.

"But babe you already have a tan" Chase said with a smirk. "A hot one" he added. Zoey blushed and smiled.

"That's true" said Zoey. "so what's up you two?"

"Well Chase probably already told you what's up" Michael said giving Chase a look.

"Oh how Logan was acting weird and that Chase found an engagement ring in a box that Logan was trying to hide from him. Yeah I know about that" Zoey told them.

Michael and Vince looked at each other. Then they looked over at Chase who looked like he done something wrong.

"Sorry guys for saying anything but I had to. I can't keep something like that locked up inside of me. And besides Zoey is my girlfriend. She knows not to say anything" apologized Chase.

"Its alright man" said Vince. "What do you think of it Zoey?"

"Well that Logan plans on asking Quinn to marry him. And why not? They've been dating for a long time now. And Logan is rich he can give Quinn a real big wedding" said Zoey. "I think its soo sweet."

"I can't believe Logan even wants to ask Quinn to marry him now. I mean it sounds kind of rushed don't you think Chase?" asked Michael.

"Well it is kind of. But I mean if they really love each other they should get married. And who knows maybe they won't get married for a couple more years from now. Logan probably wants to be engaged to Quinn for a couple of years before he marries her" said Chase.

"I think he's rushing his life" said Vince. "I don't want to get engaged or marry Lola anytime soon. Its too early in my life to think about those kind of things and settle down. I still have my whole life ahead of me. I'm not going to ruin it by getting married early."

"You think you will ruin your relationship if you get married early?" asked Michael.

"Well it sounds like it will happen if me and Lola were to get married now" said Vince. "Besides me and Lola have only been together for a year."

"We haven't known each other long enough" he added.

"Well you can learn a lot about a person in one year" said Michael.

"True but not everything. I don't know Lola's darkest secrets and I know that she keeps things from me" said Vince. "But I don't care if she wants to tell me then she will tell me. But if she doesn't want to I'm not going to push it."

"Well at least your not going to push anything" said Zoey. She got up off the blanket. "I'm going to go inside and get a drink. You coming Chase?"

"I'll catch up with you in a few minutes hon" said Chase.

"Okay" said Zoey. She grabbed her things and then started to head back to the house.

"Look guys who cares if Logan asks Quinn to marry him. Its none of our business" said Chase.

"But dude doesn't it bother you that Logan hasn't said anything to us about it. Don't you think as his best friends he would tell us?" asked Vince.

"Well yeah sure. Maybe he just forgot to tell us. Or maybe he didn't want us knowing just yet" said Chase.

"I still think there's more too it then this" said Michael.

"Me too" said Vince.

"Guys I think your just wasting your time" said Chase. He gathered his things and started back to the house. Michael and Vince followed him. They got to the house and walked inside. Just as they entered the hallway Quinn entered out of the living room wearing a blue sequin dress, white sandals and she had light makeup on. Her hair was in a bun.

"Wow Quinn you look great" said Michael.

"Yeah" agreed Vince and Chase.

"Thanks guys" said Quinn. She played with her necklace that was around her neck in a nervous way.

"Don't worry Quinn everything will be fine" said Zoey who walked over to them. She gave her a smile. And Quinn smiled back.

"Thanks Zoey" said Quinn.

"Your welcome" said Zoey. Logan walked out of his and Quinn's room. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was smooth back with gel. Chase took a whiff and plugged his nose.

"Geez man put on enough aftershave don't you think?" said chase.

"Nope, I always put just enough on for my girl" said Logan as he walked over to Quinn and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Ready to go? The limo is waiting out front."

"Okay. Bye guys" said Quinn.

"Bye Quinn, Logan. Have a good time" said Zoey.

"Have fun you two" said Chase.

"Behave yourselves" added Michael. Logan and Quinn left the house got into the limo and the limo driver started it up and drove away from the house. Down the long driveway and onto the road.


End file.
